Eva D
by indivia.blues
Summary: Allen's sister?


_Hello dear people, this is just a nice lil scenario on from my imagination ^^ review pls and tell me what you think of it...oh and one more thing...Fai is pronounced like when you say..fly, different from when you say Faith._

_chapter 1._

**Is it my time already?****_ Allen walker thought, as the level 4 akuma headed towards him. _****I have to protect Lenalee! ****_After synchronizing with her black boots, she was still defeated. _****A level 4 is our limit? I need to live still! Until I fulfilled my promise to Mana!**

**_With his last burst of energy, he charged towards the smiling akuma._**

"**_heehee, you think you're up to it? _****Human.****_"_**

"**_Uooohhhh…..!"_**

**_He did it, he got his sword in!_**

"**_hah! Not yet exorcist!"_****_ the Akuma spat out._**

**_With inhuman strength, Allen was thrown into the walls. The impact crashed his breathe and strength out of him. _****_"heehee, you're done for now…"_**

**Crown clown, move me..move me!**

**_Armour creaked to move his body, it seemed agonizingly slow as the sharp hand of the Akuma sped to his neck._**

**_Allen's eyes squinted involuntarily._**

"**_ee-uuh…wh-at.? Other help huh? Tch, ah well…ear-l…sa..ma, I did…. Kill… an aw-ful lot for… you …still.."_**

**Wha-?**

"**_Allen? What are you doing here?"_****_ a familiar face peered at him as she ripped her hand out of the Akuma._**

"**_Fai?!"_**

"**_hello Allen, long time no see huh?"_****_ she smiled at him._**

"**_huh…yea…its been a long time"_****_ he smiled back and tried to get up._**

"**_wait, don't move. Tell me something first."_**

"**_huh?"_****_ the starred eye locked with his._**

"**_is the name of your innocence…er…wait…" she fumbled for a piece of paper. "ah…Crowned Clown?"_**

"**_yea, it is. why?"_****_ he asked as Eva's eyes widened in surprise._**

"**_nothing. I'll tell you next time" she smiled and helped him up._**

"**_on second thoughts…help the rest first."_****_ Allen asked sincerely._**

"**_the rest?"_**

"**_the girl there, Lenalee, Ravi, the one with red hair, Kanda there, with his sword and Bookman,"_**

"**_oh I recognize Bookman alright."_****_ Fai smiled. _****_"all right then, you seem pretty close to them, isn't the red haired one Bookman's junior? I heard that Bookmen aren't very…sincere friends Allen."_**

"**_Lavi's alright. I know that."_**

"**_what ever you say Allen, introduce me to them 'kay? Erm…_****les muoavvestte****_" _****_with a wave of her hand, his 4 nakama and Bookman floated over._**

"**_where did you learn _****that****_ from Fai?"_**

"**_this is one of the…abilities of my innocence."_**

"**_uh-huh…right. Well, we'll just have to wait till Komui comes back with the others." _****_say Allen, _****_"we haven't met since Cross-sama left on his…'_****mission'****_, so how's the order like?"_**

"**_its like a new family."_**

"**_they must be really nice people for you to say that Al."_**

"**_yea, they are…"_**

"**_Al? I'm done with the stuff Cross-sama gave me to do…so now I'm joining too."_**

"**_oh I almost forgot…Mas-"_**

**CRASH!**

**_Fai and Allen started coughing as the dust entered their nose and mouths._**

"**_hey idiot apprentice! Where did it go?!"_**

"…**_as I was *cough* saying *cough* *cough* Master's here as *cough* well."_**

"**_*cough* right *cough*" _****_Fai couldn't help it, a giggle escaped from her throat. _****_"he still calls you 'idiot apprentice'."_**

"**_not as if I can do anything about it."_**

"…**_Allen-kun?" the black headed girl stirred._**

"**_Lenalee? Are you okay?"_****_ Lenalee tried to sit up._**

"**_here, let me help you."_****_ Fai caught her arms and helped prop her to a comfortable sitting position."_**

"**_thank You very much…where's Allen-kuhh…"_**

"**_I'm here…something wrong Lenalee?"_****_he asked when he noticed her expression of shock._**

"…**_her right eye has the same marking as Allen-kun…"_**

"**_huh? Oh right…erm…this is my sister Fai, she got cursed too, by her uncle…"_**

"**_Nice to meet you Lenalee. You may call me Fai."_**

"**_eh…nice to meet you too Fai-san."_**

"**_Oi! You idiot apprentice! Show your miserable self!"_**

"**_hahaha…seems like General Cross is okay…"_**

"**_I'll go meet Cross-sama, seems like your red-headed bookman is up…well, I'll be back as soon as possible."_****_ With that, Fai jumped of the platform into the cloud of dust._**

"**_Cross-sama~"_**

"**_huh? Allen, what happened?" Lavi held his head and asked._**

"**_Faith! My pretty apprentice, how have you been?"_**

**What a change in attitude.****_ Allen and Lenalee thought dryly._**

"**_who's that?"_**

"**_I'm perfectly fine Cross-sama. How about you?"_**

"**_Allen-kun's sister."_**

"**_I'm fine too. By the way, have you seen a level 4 akuma?"_**

"**Sister?****_"_**

"**_yea-"_**

"**_her name's Faith-san, but she prefers to be called Fai. But it seems like General Cross insists on calling her Faith.."_**

"**_where? It dirtied my clothes, I'm so gonna kill it."_**

**Typical****_ the three of them thought._**

"**_so what happened to the Akuma beansprout?" _**

"**_my name is Allen you Bakanda!"_**

"**_whatever beansprout."_**

"**_ah, don't fight, so what happened to it Allen-kun?"_**

"**_-I killed it."_**

_AA_

-Indivia


End file.
